Overcome
by JustBeAQu33n
Summary: Sometimes you get stuck in a moment, and you have to move on. D&M slash


**I'm not afraid**  
><strong>Of anything in this world<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing you can throw at me<strong>  
><strong>That I haven't already heard<strong>

Whore! Slut! 2 Knut tramp! MUDBLOOD! Lucius Malfoy yelled at his son, slapping him across the face with the back of his hand, his signet ring leaving a mark across Draco's pale cheek.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek and stared at his father, ignoring the words and the pain as Lucius struck another blow. He swallowed heavily as he was shoved back against his father's desk, a sharp object poking into his back. Lucius grabbed his son's pale hair and jerked his head back, arching his neck in such a way that Lucius could drag a nail across his throat and kill him easily. You are nothing but a worthless squib I should have killed at first breath. He hissed before kissing him hard.

**I'm just trying to find**  
><strong>A decent melody<strong>  
><strong>A song that I can sing<strong>  
><strong>in my own company<strong>

Harry curled in upon himself, trying to squeeze himself back into the furthest corner of the broom cupboard. A spider crossed over his bedspread and Harry shrank back from it, biting his lip till it bled the pain sharp and intense, streaking across his drugged brain. He glanced up at the single light bulb in the room, watching it sputter, close to dying. The far way strains of music assaulted his hears and he buried his head in his arms, struggling to block it out, to block out the laughter and voices and sounds of people that never knew there was a starving boy locked under they're feet.

Vernon Dursley opened the little hatch to peer in at Harry, smirking as the boy shrank away from the light and sounds. Severs you right boy. He growled and slammed the hatch. The bulb above Harry gave a final tremble and died, plunging the former wizard into darkness.

**I never thought you were a fool**  
><strong>But darling look at you<strong>  
><strong>You gotta stand up straight<strong>  
><strong>Carry your own weight<strong>  
><strong>These tears are going nowhere baby<strong>

Draco stood shakily, rolling his father's body off of him. He pulled the tattered remains of his robes around him and strode out of the study, feet echoing on the cold floorboards. He stormed into his room, wardrobe bursting open as he approached. He flung the clothes from it, anger increasing as each bit of silk passed through his fingers. Finally he let out a feral growl and pushed it over, ripping the back off and pulling out his prize. A faded shirt, pair of slacks and a highly scuffed pair of boots. Pulling each item on he winced as bruises and cuts protested to the treatment, bleeding anew. He licked the wardrobe out of his way, stepping on the Malfoy Crest till it crushed. He grabbed his Firebolt from a corner and strode to the windows, watching them shatter as he came in contact with him, glass shards cutting the bits of skin still left uncovered. He kicked off before he even stopped walking and soon left the darkness of the mansion behind him.

**You've got to get yourself together**  
><strong>You've got stuck in a moment<strong>  
><strong>And now you can't get out of it<strong>

~~~~Flashback, Draco's POV~~~~~

Harry sized him by the front of his robes and jerked him hard against the raven-haired boy, kissing him deeply, devouring his lips. He stood there in shock for a great while, just feeling Harry press eagerly against him, lips hot and wet as they consumed his. He groaned softly and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, moaning softly as he opened his mouth to him, the taste of Harry flooding his senses. Chocolate, butter beer and mint, all mixing together to create a taste uniquely Harry and wonderfully delicious.

** Don't say that later will be better**  
><strong>Now you're stuck in a moment<strong>  
><strong>And you can't get out of it<strong>

~~~~Flashback, Harry's POV~~~~~

He moaned as Draco kissed him back, and deepened the kiss, turning it into a clash of tongues and teeth, hands everywhere, trying to memorize and map Draco's body before they're sense came back and they lost this moment. He groaned loudly then yelped as he was torn from Draco. He turned and stared up into Lucius Malfoy's livid eyes.

**I will not forsake**  
><strong>The colors that you bring<strong>  
><strong>The nights you filled with fireworks<strong>  
><strong>They left you with nothing<strong>

The front door of number 4 Privet Drive burst inward with a horrible bang and more smoke then was actually necessary. Petunia screamed and hid behind Vernon while Dudley whimpered, hiding in his chair. Draco strode into the doorway, wand raised, an invisible wind whipping around him. Where is he. He growled, searching they're faces.

Vernon moved in front of Petunia more and glared down at Draco. Where's who? There is no one else here wizard.

Draco glared up at him, mentally counting how much more time he had before the ministry took him into custody.

**I am still enchanted**  
><strong>By the light you brought to me<strong>  
><strong>I listen through your ears<strong>  
><strong>Through your eyes I can see<strong>

Harry jerked his head up listening to the sounds of an explosion and screaming outside his little hovel. Lovely, Voldemort comes to kill me when I'm a day from death, coulda waited till tomorrow and saved himself the trouble. Harry mumbled, curling back up, hands across his screaming stomach. He thought he could hear someone else talking to Vernon, someone that sounded familiar but dismissed it as delusions he heard them quite enough while here thank you very much.

**You've got to get yourself together**  
><strong>You got stuck in a moment<strong>  
><strong>And now you can't get out of it<strong>  
><strong>Oh lord, look at you now<strong>  
><strong>You got yourself stuck in a moment<strong>  
><strong>And you can't get out of it<strong>

Draco hit Vernon hard with his want, not even bothering with a spell, kneeing him in the groin. He watched emotionlessly as the older man fell to his knees, gasping. Petunia screamed again and Draco glared at her, leveling his wand. Where. Is. He?

IN THE CUPBOARD! Dudley screamed. He's in the broom cupboard!

Draco turned and stormed towards the stairs, pausing to stair at the locks. Alomahora. He whispered, pointing at them.

**You've got to get yourself together**  
><strong>You got stuck in a moment<strong>  
><strong>And now you can't get out of it<strong>  
><strong>Don't say later will be better<strong>  
><strong>Now you're stuck in a moment<strong>  
><strong>And you can't get out of it<strong>

Harry stared up at Draco as he entered and he whimpered. No, go away just a delusion

Draco sighed and picked Harry up, holding him in his arms as he closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks. Aparatas. He whispered and they faded from sight, through the screams of Petunia and the shouts of ministry workers as they stormed in.

**And if the night grow on**  
><strong>And if the day wont last<strong>  
><strong>And if the wish shall falter<strong>  
><strong>Along that stony pass<strong>  
><strong>And if that night grow over<strong>  
><strong>And if the day won't last<strong>  
><strong>And if the wish shall falter<strong>  
><strong>Along that stony pass<strong>

Lucius Malfoy stared down at his son, chained to a chair in the trial chamber of the ministry, dementors flanking him. Draco wouldn't look up at him, wouldn't beg for his intervention as he had planned. He would go eagerly to his death, his Malfoy pride untarnished.

Draco Tomas Malfoy, you have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss for your actions against, and murder of, Harry Potter. Do you have any final words to say in your favor before sentence is carried out?

Draco moved his gaze from the table he had been staring at during the week long trial up to Dumbledore's eyes as he stood before him. Hurry. He said, his deep voice soft and hard. His gaze returned to the table, almost imagining he could hear a shout.

Harry stared down at Draco, struggling against Sirius's grip. NOOOO! He screamed as the Dementor moved closer to Draco. DRACO! He shouted, watching the hooded figure suck the soul from his lover.

Remus flicked his wrist casually and increased the silencing charm around Harry, keeping his shouts from the rest of the gathered crowds, tears slipping down his cheek as he watched young Draco slump in his chair, every bit that made him him, gone.

** It's just a moment as time goes past**


End file.
